It's Just A Kiss
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: A series of couples having there first kiss.  It's all starts with Tsunade feeling she needs to help everyone with there love life.  Kakashi is in for a beating when Sakura and Tsunade find out that was the man Sakura wanted; it's also Tsunade's.
1. Kakashi and Sakura

**Kakashi and Sakura**

**Project and Want**

Kakashi holds my waist so softly. Making a protective move to show me I am his. Or well I will be his. After all when Kakashi finds a project he doesn't neglect. He holds his forehead in the crook of my neck. His breathe is heavy. He seems to be hesitant of this project. I mean it's just a kiss right. Maybe I shouldn't of teased him tell he was at this point. He suddenly lifts his head.

His eyes are watching me. There so weak so vulnerable. This expression was so unlike my sensei. It was so scared. I know taking in my own moves would be hard for him, but

it looks like I went a little to far.

He pushed me further against the desk. It is starting to hurt me, but I can only clutch him and whimper. He chuckles in my ear. He knows that I haven't had my first kiss yet. He always seem to know about me. He slides his right hand further up holding my shoulder. I know he is so scared, but I need him now. I don't care if it will brake is fake superiority. I was going to have him.

"Kakashi." I drop the sensei.

He snaps his face away from mine. Looking to the side of the classroom. I wasn't going to take that. We had been playing this game long enough. I wanted that mask to come down and make me gawk like a raging hormonal teenager I am.

"Kaka-kun." I dropped half his name.

I was making him shiver. Literally shaking as he held me. I know why, because that little friend of his stabbed me in the leg. I have never tried this. But when it's someone you need it seems to be natural.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it." I whisper in my teasing tone.

He tightens his grip. Making me cry slightly. He immediately presses my backwards holding down my arms on the desk. His eyes make him look angry. I hope he doesn't hurt me, I just want to feel his lips. Feel them collide with mine. I begin to blush. God damn my body. He doesn't chuckle I look away. My face burns even brighter when I feel something wet brush my neck. Is that what I think that is?

"Kakashi~" I whine slowly as he continues to lick the crook of my neck lightly.

He knows I'm weak to temptation. I don't like that. Him taking advantage, but I did the same so I can't fight. I shiver a bit as he blows on the trail of his tongue. He is truly bringing me down from my tower.

"Sakura-chan." He huskily whispers in my ear.

I just realize that he isn't wearing a mask. I'm such a retard to not notice that when he dipped his tongue on my flesh.

He knows I won't defy him now and releases my arms and slips his hands back down to my waist. I know he wants to go further. He simply is thinking of me. I can't allow that.

"Please." I cry egging him on.

He stops his breathing. His limbs tense and frozen in place. I can't figure out his problem tell he tries to pull his friend from my leg. I sit up quickly. He looks shocked. I pull his waist close to mine. He holds out his arms unknowing. It's not like I'm trying to get him to sleep with me, but I want him to feel comfortable about his attraction to me.

"Sakura, that was-"

"I won't look at your face."

I say it mostly to distract him. Also I'm not lying I won't. My face is buried in his chest. He is so warm. It makes my body burn when he touches me. Maybe it is my imagination, but it brings me to a smile.

"S-sakura-chan."

He started stuttering and I knew that was my chance. I grabbed his tie and lead him as I laid back onto the desk. He gulped. I kept my eyes shut. Making to keep my wish. He was sweating. Oh this dark room wasn't help with the placing of our hands. He grasped by ass. I don't know if it was accident or not but I hope it wasn't. He dips his nose into my chest. I almost whimper. His heart is starting to beat to the point I can hear it.

"Show me what the great Hatake can do." I was going to tempt him and make his friend hurt.

He brought his face up to mine. Lightly giving me a kiss, but I wanted more. I grab his shirt and pull him into me. Allowing him to use me as support if he lost control of his knees. I pulled upon his lips as I tried to deepen it. He felt my need and held by neck as he fought to win the war between our tongues. He quickly pulled away to make sure I was ready for more.

"I can't keep it to myself any longer." He breathes on my cheek.


	2. Anko and Naruto

**Anko and Naruto**

**Confession Time**

I tap my foot impatiently. I was told to meet one of my sensei's in the gym. Tsunade-sama made it very clear as to where I would meet them. I don't know what she is scheming, but might as well do as she says. I sat against the door frame. Suddenly the lights go off. Making me cry out in shock.

I hold the wall. Making the frame creak. I slowly try to make it to the door. If I just could find it in the black. I'm nearly in tears. I've always been so scared of the dark. I hold the door handle finally. It won't open. I rattles it in scare. It clatters amongst the huge room making me realize how dark it was again. I slump to my knees. I let go of the handle and brace myself with the floor. It's so quiet. So scary.

"I'm scared." I whimper.

Something touches my shoulder. I begin to smack it furiously while falling into it's embrace crying. I want to die. I'm so scared. You can't see what is in the dark. I'm not as afraid if I know what's in the room, but this is too much. The being embraces me holding my limb body. Curing me as it brushed my hair down.

"Naruto I didn't know you were so scared of the dark." They say it so teasingly.

The voice is so feminine. I clutch the clothing they wore. It seems to be a jacket. I slowly lower one hand as to find a limb. I find a shoulder, quiet a dainty one. I slip my hand beneath the arm and grasp the back of the clothing. I pull myself into the form. There is something strangely soft in front of my face. But it separates. I blushed deeply. Oh, I realize it is a woman. I pull back as to refine.

"Naruto." They say it so pitiably.

I go back into there embrace. They pull me close.

"I didn't mean to scare you, but..."

She pushes me up against the wall. Breathing into my shoulder. It's so hot. I feel so vulnerable.

"Who are you?" I ask.

She chuckles. Slowly sitting in my lap. Her ass is so new. I've never done such things with a woman, or man at that. I reach out for her and she takes my wrist and place my hands on her hips. I stay still frozen. I don't know how to react in such a situation. Oh jeez she was making me so hot. Not that she wasn't as far as the touches I've received so far.

"I need you Naruto. I want you to take it far with me. Please naru. I just want to show you how much a love you." She begs.

"I, I've never been with-" She puts her finger to my lips tickling them lightly.

"I know Naru, just please I'll show you a new world of pleasure."

I shiver. My lips are so sensitive. I lean unconsciously to her finger. Enlightening a soft cry from her lips. Before I realize it I have dampened her finger. She likes it. She holds my shoulder for support. I roll my hips involuntarily. Damn. She chuckles lightly.

"My name starts with a A and ends with O. If you figure it out I'll show you something amazing." She whispers in my ear.

Quickly before I could stop her she straddles me. She is right on my... I need to figure out this name no matter how much I know this is wrong. I just have to get that releasing pleasure.

"Is it um... Akito-"

I take in a sharp breathe as she nibbles lightly on my ear. She blows on it making me lean into her. She moans as my heat is combining with hers.

"Akino." I mumble.

She rotates her hips sliding against my little friend. She brushes her right hand against the now straining bulge.

"Your trying really hard to get that pleasure. I might just help you, but you mustn't be frightened if you find out my true identity."

She takes the other hand and grasps my hip. She presses into me. Her breasts growing harder then they were. She brushes it again and I moan out loud. I feel so weak here. This is so strange. I feel so unnatural here. My body moves and makes noises without my own accord. I can't control myself right now.

"A...N...K...O." She whispers under my chin.

My eyes widen. I've been acting so inappropriately with a teacher. I mean it's not like I didn't want what she was offering, but I have to control myself.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry I acted so inappropriately around you sensei-"

"Please, I won't tell anyone. I just want to make you happy Naru-kun." She whines cutely as she rotates.

"I don't know Anko sensei."

She quickly slips her hand up my chest. Feeling my chest delicately with her fingers. I claw the floor below me. Making my nails pull from my flesh. I can't stand it anymore. Sensei or not I want her, but I had that crush on her as well. My blush makes me burning. Before I knew it she had my hand on something soft. Very soft, yet hard and becoming hard as I brushed it with my thumb.

"Just don't make me embarrassed OK."

She chuckles. Taking my lip within her own. There so sweet. The taste of a woman is so sweet. It's great. But it's just a kiss. But before I could fully taste her she pulls back.

"Looks like someone forgot about the dark." She says out loud.


	3. Tsunade and Kakashi

**Tsunade and Kakashi**

**Amazing In Bed**

Sakura came in slowly dragging a stack of papers. Having no entertainment in explaining to Kakashi is next class project. Tsunade snored lightly on her desk. Making a oh so innocent face and smirking every once in a while. Kakashi sighed tiredly as the old air took him in. Sakura told him to sit so he may help her finish the paperwork.

"So this goes here." He asked.

"No it goes here kakashi-sensei, it might cause others pain if you don't put that there." She said.

They fought over the where the papers go.

"No it must simply go here, because it looks better."

She smacked him.

"Ouch not so hard."

Tsunade-sama leaped from her seat. And shouted at the top of her lungs.

"KAKASHI IS AMAZING IN BED!"

They all look over at her. Kakashi stood wide eyed and Sakura got up and left.

"I leave for twenty minutes and you've already gotten a hold of him, god. Can never try hard enough." She mumbles while storming off.

Tsunade grasps her forehead and sighs. Kakashi still hasn't spoken. She looks up he is slowly sliding towards the door.

"That wasn't what it sounded like." She sighed.

She looked back down again. This was going to be hard to explain. She suddenly looks up to a click. Kakashi stand in front of the door his hand resting on the lock.

"Um... How should I put this... I was dreaming. Wait no that isn't it."

Kakashi slowly comes towards her his face hidden with his hair. She quickly got up and gave a fighting position, she imagined him to be angry. He was coming closer and closer. Her heart beating faster with each step. He stops and pats her shoulder. She sighs in great relief. Well she wasn't right to sigh...

He pulls her into his embrace. Making her gasp sharply. She held faintly hugged him back. Unsure of what he was doing. He moved his mouth to her ear.

"We will just have to test that theory."

Tsunade froze. This was unexpected. She didn't even mean to wake up and shout that. She tried to slip out of his grip and he held her tighter. Tsunade was getting pissed now.

"If you don't let me go I'm going to brake you jaw." She stated.

He chuckled. Bringing his breathe to carry past the mask and on her flesh. As she took a moment to think he quickly took advantage. Lifting her onto the desk. Slamming his hands down on each side of her. It echoed threw the room. He looked upset.

"Kakashi, are upset?" She asked plainly.

She felt something wet drip on her legs. She looked down. His face hidden and drops appearing in her dress under his face. She took initiative and slightly patted his back. It seemed something was wrong.

"I can't answer you questions. I can't listen properly. I can't stare you in the eyes because I don't understand this."

She could here the slight burning from his tears. She lifted his chin. Staring at that eye. The tears seized. He immediately tried to pull away. She figured he didn't want her to see his tears being a self conscious bastard.

"It's hot where you touch me. You lightly pass me and brush my shoulder and I can feel it for hours. I find myself staring at you without me noticing. I just can't find the reason for this illness."

Tsunade knew very well what he was trying to say. She once felt this with Dan. But for him to pull such a stunt was out of question.

"Kakashi, I am sorry to say this, but I don't like you in th-"

He pushes her down upon the desk. Placing his chin just above her collar bone. She was mad now. Tsunade was never a very loving person and he had pushed buttons many hadn't even dared to push.

"Why you, I'm gonna kill you." She growled.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. Bringing a light pink to her cheeks as it vibrated through her. She went smack him with full force. Anger of defacing her was in that hand. He caught it bringing it to the fabricated lips. She gasped, she had to have let him do this. I mean nobody could just out of the blue seduce her like this without her approval. He blew in her hand. Causing her to shiver. How dare he she began.

"If you don't stop now you can't keep your penis."

He glanced up to her face meeting her eyes. Slowly releasing her hand and giving a eye crease.

"It's tempting, but I find myself turning that idea down."

Kakashi turned his head lightly to the right. Laying it gently on her stomach. This was so strange to Tsunade.

"Your so strong willed. So independent. Leaving men you dislike in the dust. It's so amazing." He whispers.

Tsunade reaches for his head. Merely to sooth him. He moves from her touch. The blush that sprouted from her was unknown to the color red when she realized he was trying to hide his little blush from her sight. They sat silent trying to absorb the surrounding air.

"You tipped me over the edge when you shouted that." He says out of the blue.

Tsunade laughs out of control. This was so funny to her. She's in her 60's and he thinks that he can woo her this easily. He was crazy if he thought was going to happen. But she was certainly going to woo him.

"Your to easy to figure out." She states.

Before he knew he was even being moved, he was on the ground straddled by the great Principal. She gave a smirk. Making him wide eyed. He didn't think she would even agree to a kiss, but now she had him in this position. She shifted her hips lightly brushing him.

"Tsunade-sam-"

"If your that into me might as well just call me Tsunade."

She dipped down upon him. Feeling the heat of his chest with her own. He looked to her chest and looked away guiltily. She wanted to laugh. He was so shy about this. This stupid man didn't know what he got himself into. She takes his chin and looks him in the eyes. He's so serious and scared. She lifts back to a sitting position and follows to the bottom of his jacket and shirt. She strips the vest off. Causing him unable to look her in the eyes.

She places her hand on his heart. Feeling the motions of a excited man. She smiled sweetly. Knowing this wasn't a everyday thing, but enjoying it so well. Tsunade leaned in once again. To hear is beating. Kakashi looked to her smiling face. It looked so peacful. It made him smile; momentarily that is tell she looked up. She took the bottom of his shirt taking to the middle of his chest. Dancing her nails along the scarred flesh of a experienced man.

She dips her face down by his ear. Slowly prepping him for the great demeaning. He understood very well what she was going to do. Any he would always be prepared for this. To let the one he loved take his most personal place in sight. She hooks her finger around the edge with her right hand. He places his hand on hers. She looks shocked she looks over. How could he have the guts to tell her no. She looks him in the eyes and realize he wants to help. They slowly unmask him together.

"I feel your a dumbass right now." Kakashi states.

She slowly sits up. He smiles. Her complete passion is the best face. He hopes to see this face over and over. The face of realization, love, hate, and sweet innocence all in one happy smile.

"Your the dumbass, I almost lost it because of you."

He grasps her shirt and pulls her to him sealing a kiss all in one second. He waits for the giant goose egg. He waits to be rejected like Naruto had been so many times. He waited for himself to give up and become one of those men that seek sex only like he used to be; but it never came. He pulls slowly away. The glee on Tsunade's face told him everything he needed to know.

"Your a romantic behind that book aren't you?" She asks.

They both laugh; together. Falling into each other embrace out of exhaustion. She then whispers into his ear.

"I hope Sakura got that man she wanted."

He gulps.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note:<em>** OK, you guys. I'm obsessed with Kakashi Hatake if you haven't figured out yet. So you need to review and tell me what you think and suggest any couples you like. I'm up for anything.**


End file.
